RETO DE AMOR
by crydecoeur
Summary: Una promesa que trasciende el tiempo… Ren es un famoso empresario en busca de un gran amor…su hermano hará todo lo posible por derrotarlo…esa misteriosa chica lograra alcanzar su destino?…
1. Capítulo 1 Reto de amor

**De mas esta decir que lo personajes no me pertenecen…cualquier semejanza con la realidad es una coincidencia…. =P**

**Una promesa que trasciende el tiempo… Ren es un famoso empresario en busca de un gran amor…su hermano hará todo lo posible por derrotarlo…esa misteriosa chica lograra alcanzar su destino?… **

**RETO DE AMOR**

**Para todos era un día como cualquier otra en donde nadie, pero nadie, se imaginaba lo que se avecinaba…la vida de varias personas estaba a punto de dar un giro de 180 grados…**

_Mm.…como le diré…tendrá que aceptar…es una condición de su padre…de seguro se molestara…bien… bien tranquilízate…-_**un pequeño ruido saco a Yashiro de sus pensamientos- **Oh…ya estas aquí Ren…debemos hablar de algo muy importante…será mejor que te sientes…

Bien dime de que se trata… de todas manera mi mañana ya empezó siendo extraña…-**Ren no hacia mas que sonreír al recordar lo que había pasado temprano camino al trabajo**

Será que algo bueno te ah pasado…es raro verte sonreír desde tan temprano…

Oye…oye…no cambies de tema y dime de una vez que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado…

Esto….bueno tu….veras….hay dios como te lo digo…

Deja de dar tan vueltas y dime de una vez que es lo esta pasando…

Bien…bien te lo diré, de todas formas tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar…llego una carta de tu padre…

Jajaja...y eso era lo que te tenia tan nervioso…una simple carta deja de bromear conmigo…pensé que era algo grabe…-**Ren se relajaba en su sillón pero sentía que algo lo molestaba y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad…- **Eso no es todo…cierto…que decía la carta…

Veras…tu padre quiere informarte que estos serán sus últimos años como co-presidente de la compañía y por lo tanto el quiere que tu tomes su lugar…Pero hay condiciones….

Condiciones…-_y ahora que demonios le pasa…-_

Si veras…las condiciones son dos…la primera es el "RETO DE AMOR"…la segunda es…-**antes de poder terminar la frase Yashiro fue interrumpido por su amigo un tanto desconcertado**

Espera "Reto de Amor"…a que se refiere con eso…y ahora que esta planeando…dime que es ese tal reto… -_juro que hoy me volveré loco por completo.-_

Si…déjame ver, si…si aquí esta; RETO DE AMOR instrucciones "mi querido hijo el reto consiste en algo muy simple…. "Una esposa"…si quieres ser el nuevo sucesor ya es hora de que formes una familia, debes enamorarte, ser feliz…las reglas son simples tu debes encontrar una mujer que sea capaz de detener tu corazón…de tal manera que parezca que con solo mirarla el mundo a tu alrededor no existiera por completo"…; Eso es todo lo que dice...ah es verdad tienes que saber la segunda condición…

Ya dila de una vez no creo que nada me sorprenda…

La segunda condición es que si no cumples con lo antes ya mencionado la compañía quedara a manos de tu hermano…por cierto hemos hablado con Lory y cualquiera sea el ganador se lo nombrara único presidente de la compañía LME…no puedes negarte ya asido aprobada…ah es verdad se me olvidaba tienes máximo 3 años…buena suerte…-_esto si quesera demasiado para Ren…que harás ahora no puedes rendirte-_**Yashiro pensaba mientras observaba a su amigo…**_-_muy bien te dejare los papeles aquí veo que tienes mucho que pensar...nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo…

**Yashiro miraba a Ren sentado en su escritorio mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina dejando a un Ren aturdido, emocionado y un poco asustado…su padre Kuu Hizuri sabia bien como engatusarlo no había nada que mas le gustara a Ren que los retos y mas si eran difíciles de alcanzar…**

Oh...si el almuerzo…-_porque…ah que viene eso de que ahora quiere que busque una esposa…no solo quiere manipular mi trabajo si no que ahora quiere controlar mi vida personal…es una ridícula idea he estado con muchas mujeres como puede creer que si quiera habrá una persona capaz de detener mi corazón con solo una mirada, es total mente ridículo...eso solo pasa en los cuentos...y que habrá querido decir con buena suerte…aishhh…ya deja de pensar en eso despierta Kuon hay mucho que hacer, el día es largo estoy seguro que encontrare una perfecta solución…no me rendiré…este reto ya es mió…_

**El día transcurrió normalmente…luego de una estresante mañana Yashiro fue en busca de su amigo para ir almorzar ya que sabia bien que este tenia la costumbre de saltarse algunas comidas…entro con mucha precaución a la oficina de su amigo…como se lo esperaba Ren estaba concentrado en su trabajo…puesto que era el mejor en su campo no podía distraerse…ya que la persona que estaba en frente de el no era otro que el muy mencionado demonio de las publicidades…**

Toc…toc...-**yashiro opto por dar unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de entrada de la oficina- **oye…ya es tiempo de ir almorzar…

Ok…déjame buscar algo de dinero...realmente necesito un poco de aire…-**mientras buscaba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta sin percibirlo algo dentro de su bolsillo rodó hasta su amigo-**

Oh y esto…realmente Ren…pensé que esta clase de cosas no eran de tu estilo…-**yashiro no hacia mas reírse de la cara que había puesto su amigo era la primera vez que lo veía tan avergonzado-**

Eso no es de tu incumbencia Yu…ki…hito-_demonios no quería que el se entera-_**pensaba…un poco avergonzado le quito de las manos la pequeña bolsita que sostenía su amigo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-**vienes o no…

Si…espérame…-_eso realmente me asusto quede impactado ante su reacción…pero que habrá en esa pequeña bolsita que hace que reaccione de esa manera-_

**Mientras bajaban por las escaleras Yashiro pensaba que era poco usual ver salir al demonio…auque le pareció un poco cómico verlo fuera de si…averiguaría que era esa extraña bolsita así le costara la vida…casi llegando al final de la escalera escucharon una conversación un tanto extraña…al parecer una joven peleaba con Sawara-san y le pedía una explicación convincente…Ren bajo los últimos escalones como si algo lo empujara… la voz de la joven le resultaba familiar…**

Sawara-san puedes decirme a que se debe este escándalo-**Ren le dijo con una voz autoritaria y firme…pero algo le decía que no debía mirar a la persona que por casualidad tenia detrás suyo… **

Vera Tsuruga-sama...yo solo estaba tratando de explicarle a esta joven, que aquí no podemos aceptar trabajadoras que están en secundaria…pero ella quiere hablar con el jefe máximo del lugar ya que insiste que hay un anuncio donde según ella dice que están contratando estudiantes a medio tiempo…pero no he sido informado de tal situación…

Gomenasia Sawara-san con todo el movimiento de esta mañana se me olvido avisarte que hay un nuevo proyecto llamado "love me" donde se incorporaran nuevo personal, hasta los estudiantes de secundaria podrán postular, para hacer trabajos simples para la empresa…este nuevo proyecto fue idea del co-presidente Takarada-sama…

Muy bien…como Yashiro ya te informo será mejor que este asunto lo maneje el mismo Takarada Lory…-**luego de dichas palabras Ren vio por encima de su hombro – **oh es verdad…mi humilde y sincera disculpa joven señorita…le deseo muy buena suerte…y….espero verla pronto...-

**Sin mas que decir los dos jóvenes se alejaron del lugar en dirección a la cafetería…mientras tanto nuestra extraña joven se dirigía hacia el despacho de uno de los presidentes del lugar…ambas personas llegaron frente a la extravagante puerta del ultimo pasillo del edificio…lo cual genero un poco de nerviosismo en ambos…pero a pesar de todo sawara-san valientemente toco la puerta….**

Toc...toc...toc…per…con su permiso Lory-sama lamento interrumpirlo pero he sido recientemente informado que genero un nuevo proyecto…del cual le traigo a su primer candidata y al parecer la única que se ha presentado…jejeje…

Oh es verdad mi querido sawara-san has la pasar…

Muy bien…pasa…vamos no seas tímida...donde quedo ese coraje que provoco tal escándalo abajo…-_de haber sabido que se callaría la hubiera traído desde un principio aquí…jejej…-_

**Abriéndose paso hacia la habitación la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ambos señores…y rápidamente opto por sentarse en un sillón cerca de la puerta…ya una vez instalada...sawara-san la saludo haciendo un ademán con su mano..Le deseo buena suerte y se retiro hacer sus actividades normales…Lory la observaba parecía un scanner fijándose en cada de talle de la joven…lo cual la hizo sentir un poco incomoda…**

Bien…bien…bienvenida a LME…soy Takarada Lory…y tu eres?...

Ohm….yo…mi nombre es….soy Mogami Kyoko…es un placer señor…

Mogami-kun…así que has venido por el trabajo…bien..bien..Por lo pronto te diré de que se trata…he decido crear un grupo dentro de la compañía que se llamara LOVE ME…El trabajo es sencillo si es que estas a la altura de las circunstancias…como debes de saber esta compañía fue creada para dar vida a las mejores proyectos de todo el mundo…pero con tanta demanda las cosas se han ido complicando por lo cual necesitamos nuevos empleados para que se encarguen de pequeñas cosas…por lo cual he tomado una decisión….ya que soy muy bueno en lo que hago… he decidido que estas oficialmente contratada…que me dices…

Eeeeehhhhhh…..acaso usted se esta burlando de mi…

Yo nunca bromeo por algo soy el co-presidente de este sitio…y bien sigo esperando una respuestas…

Si...si …. Pero por supuesto que acepto…arigato es la mejor noticia que recibido en todo el día…waaaaa estoy tan feliz…

Bien..bien…entonces mañana a primer hora preséntate en la oficina de sawara-san dejare todo listo para que vengas a firmar los papeles y puedas completar tus datos personales…oh es verdad mañana también iniciaras tus actividades…te estaré esperando

Ok…arigato…arigato Takarada-sama…que tenga un buen día…

**Kyoko salía de la gran oficina haciendo reverencias casi por cada paso quedaba estaba sumamente agradecida por todo…se dirigió al elevador…dentro del mismo, no podía dejar de pensar…**

_Ehhh…no lo puedo creer realmente lo conseguí…debo apurarme y contarle todo a Okami-san y Taishou-san, se pondrán muy contentos…pero ahora que lo pienso, quienes eran esas personas que me ayudaron con sawara-san…debería agradecerles a ellos también…-_**seguía pensando una y otra vez en lo sucedido de hace rato…hasta que sintió que las puertas del elevador comenzaron abrirse…quiso salir corriendo de la emoción pero algo o mas bien alguien no le permitió el paso…lo que provoco que perdiera equilibrio…pero para su suerte su golpe fue amortiguado por la misma persona con la cual choco…**

_Auch…eso debía de haberme dolido…pero…que paso-_**cuando abrió sus ojos para ver que era lo que había pasado-**eeeeehhhhh….oh por dios…gomenasia…usted se encuentra bien…gomene…gomene…-

**Kyoko se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a pedir disculpas al joven que había sido tan amable de amortiguar su caída….al mismo tiempo Ren tratando de levantarse observando la escena de la mucha pidiéndole disculpas le dio un poco de gracias…pero al observarla de cerca le pareció ya ha ver visto antes la misma escena…**

Jajaja…creo que al parecer te gusta chocarte conmigo…-_es increíble que sea la misma chica de esta mañana...esto es una broma..-_**pensaba…**

Eeehhhh…t…tu…tu….eres el de esta mañana..eso es imposible…

Disculpen pero los dos se encuentran bien…_**-**_**Yashiro a pesar de que quería aclarar un poco el ambiente..tenía mucha curiosidad de saber como se conocieron ellos dos…**

Espera un momento…tu el chico con gafas hace rato estabas aquí con alguien mas…quería agradecerte a ti y a esa otra persona por la ayuda con sawara-san

Oh si…así que tu eras con la que discutía…no tienes porque agradecer…y la otra persona es la misma que tienes enfrente de ti…-**Yashiro no hacia mas que reír de lo cómico de la situación-**

Queeeeee…tú me ayudaste…

**Ambos jóvenes dijeron al unísono- "**esto es una broma cruel del destino"

Jejeje…al parecer ya habían tenido una situación similar…esto si que será divertido…-**Yashiro lo dijo con una leve sonrisa en so rostro**

Esto no es nada gracioso…!-**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo**

Hasta comparten el mismo pensamiento…es como si se conocieran de toda la vida…

Yashiro es suficiente…deja de bromear…

Bien…bien…disculpa mi atrevimiento…no puede resistirme a la tentación…espero verla otra vez…mmm…señorita…

Oh…Mogami Kyoko…y de seguro nos veremos, ya que a partir de mañana estaré trabajando aquí…

Felicidades…y bienvenida a nuestra gran familia…oye Ren no piensas felicitar a la joven…eso no se vería bien en tu imagen…

Muchas felicidades…espero que no causes problemas…-**Ren le dijo brindándole su típica sonrisa de trabajo…pero Kyoko por alguna extraña razón pudo sentir que el estaba algo enfadado…**

Arigato…prometo no causarle problemas…y otra vez gomene por lo de hace rato…eeeehhhhh….miren la hora debo irme…fue un placer conocerlos…

**Ren se quedo observando a la muchacha que se alejaba de el…mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido hasta el momento…**

Ren…Ren…oye Ren no estabas apurado vamos…vamos…ya mañana podrás seguir observándola más…

Yashiro ya te dije que dejes de bromear con eso…definitivamente hoy debí quedarme en casa….

**Ambos subieron al elevador…pero la mente de Ren no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado esa mañana temprano...**

**FLASH BACK**

**Temprano en la mañana Ren salía de su departamento, hacia la cochera del edificio en busca de su auto…pero al ver que el día se estaba tornando soleado decidió caminar hacia el trabajo…ya que era poco usual que dedicara una caminata para si mismo…de camino al trabajo le pareció buena idea pasear por un parque cerca de ahí…observo el lugar por un rato y pretendía seguir su camino…o eso pensaba el…**

Oye…cuidado apártate del camino…-**pero fue demasiado tarde…ambas personas se encontraban en el suelo…**

Auch…eso si que dolió…disculpa te encuentras bien…ese si que fue un buen aterrizaje…

Oh…gomene…estas bien?…cuando te vi ya era demasiado tarde…

Estoy bien…y tú?

Creo que estoy bien…no te preocupes…oh, si…como puedo agradecerte que me hayas salvado de esa caída tan penosa…es cierto espérame aquí…no te muevas ya regreso…no vallas a irte…

Pero…espe…no tienes que molestarte-_aishh…si que es rápida…-_**REn pensaba mientras se sentaba en un banco esperando obedientemente a esa chica misteriosa…a la cual acababa de ayudar…**

Uff…pen… pen…se…que…

Deberías tranquilizarte y tomar un poco de aire…no lo crees…

**Haciendo caso a lo que el joven le dijo toma una buena bocanada de aire…**

Bien…ya estoy mejor…pensé que te habías ido…toma...

Y esto que es?...

El desayuno…en modo de disculpa por haberte atropellado con mi bici…y también por haberme ayudado…

Oh…gracias…ya que no he desayunado…lo aceptare con mucho gusto…

Ehhh…no has desayunado…cómelo pronto…el desayuno es la primer comida importante del día…no vuelvas hacer eso nunca mas debes de comer todas tus comidas…

Bien...bien…pero no te enfades…jajaja…eres así con todos los extraños que conoces eres rara…jajaja…

Y acaso ser rara esta mal?...si no fuéramos raros este mundo seria aburrido…no lo crees?...

Tienes razón…disculpa…

Te perdono solo si prometes comer bien en el almuerzo…ya que pareces de esas personas que no cuidan bien su alimentación…

Oye…oye…no hay quien pueda contigo…esta bien lo prometo…

Jejeje…así me gusta…waaaaaa…mira la hora ya debo irme llegare tarde…no puedo llegar tarde…cuidate…

Ohm…tu tambien…gracias por el desayuno…

Bye...bye…!

**Ren miraba alejarse a la joven…le pareció algo rara pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le agrado…aunque haya sido breve…conversar con un extraño…seguía pensando en como se había atrevido a retarlo como si fuera su madre…cuando algo en el pasto le llamo la atención…pensó que era mejor acercarse y recogerlo…**

Oh…y esto es una bolsita muy peculiar…será de aquella persona de recién…creo será una buena excusa para venir al parque otra vez…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ren…Ren…en que estabas pensando…o recordando….? Parecería que es un recuerdo agradable, porque no has dejado de sonreír ni un segundo…

Nada que sea de tu incumbencia…ya deja de molestarme…

Ohhh…acaso será que ese pensamiento tendrá que ver con esa muchacha…como era su nombre…así Mogami Kyoko…

Es suficiente…dejémonos de broma, hay mucho que terminar en el día de hoy…

**Ren se sentía avergonzado…ni siquiera podía mostrarle la cara a su amigo o este se seguiría riendo de el…pero que era lo que pasaba con el…porque se sentía así…porque seguía pensando en esa joven…que estaba pasando por su mente al recordarla, como es que había llegado hasta el punto de tenerla en sus pensamientos…que será esa sensación dentro suyo…no lo entendía bien…pero de seguro lo averiguaría… **

_Nota del autor: _**Espero les guste mi primer fic…los comentarios son bien recibidos (de todo tipo)…jejeje….desde ya muchas gracias…**


	2. Chapter 2 solo pienso en ti

**De mas esta decir que lo personajes no me pertenecen…cualquier semejanza con la realidad es una coincidencia…. =P**

**SOLO PIENSO EN TI**

**El día trascurrió normalmente, por lo menos desde la tarde…toda era normal, proyectos que aprobar, nuevas publicidades para realizar…todo era tal cual debía ser…para Ren fue un día bastante largo, solo quería terminar rápido he ir a su casa…tenia mucho que pensar…y por alguna razón sin darse cuenta la noche casi se asomaba, lo cual decía que era hora de despedirse de su oficina he ir a su preciado departamento…**

Bien, ya es hora de irse…solo quiero irme a casa.

Oh…Ren aun estas aquí…quieres que te lleve?

Estas seguro?…esta bien no te preocupes…pediré un taxi

Desde cuando eres tan modesto…vamos hombre que no te de pena jejeje…

Ok…solo deja que busque mis cosas…

**Ambos hombres bajaron por el ascensor…a medida que salían…fueron observando como todo en la ciudad se iba iluminando…una vez en el auto Yashiro se dirigió rumbo al apartamento de Ren…una vez llegado a su destino Ren bajo del auto se despidió de su amigo…y subió a su apartamento…entro a su hogar y al oír que la puerta se cerro de tras de el, se desplomo sobre su sillón…pero noto que algo lo molestaba a su costado…fue cuando hurgó en su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que aun tenia esa ridícula bolsita…**

_Oh…con todo lo que paso olvide que aun tenia esto…pero esta extraña bolsita estoy seguro que es de esa chica…que será que tienes aquí pequeña niña…no…no...No es mío Ren contrólate...tu no eres así…que esta pasando conmigo…desde esta mañana me siento raro…debo estar por enfermarme, seguro es eso…pero debo de admitir que hoy fue un día muy bastante inusual…kyoko…sí que eres una persona rara…_

Bum…bum…bum…bum… (Latidos del corazón)

Y ese sonido…de donde proviene…mmm…ya no lo escucho…habrá sido mi imaginación…estoy realmente agotado, será mejor que me bañe y me valla a dormir…presiento que mañana será un día bastante agitado…

**Mientras Ren se disponía a descansar, kyoko estaba en la pensión del Daruyama…donde una adorable pareja la había acogido y se encariñaron con ella…les contaba todo lo que había pasado desde que salio temprano sin omitir nada, bueno casi nada…estaba realmente contenta por haber podido conseguir ese trabajo…pensó muy detenidamente que iba a ponerse al día siguiente, se mentalizo que debía dar lo mejor de ella…observo que las luces de la ciudad ya estaban encendidas, decidió que era mejor tranquilizarse y descansar…ya que mañana tenia que estar bien pendiente de todo así no cometería errores…**

**Al siguiente día Ren se levanto muy animado aunque no sabia bien porque quería llegar temprano al trabajo…y como estaba de muy buen humor decidió caminar…por otro lado Kyoko se levantó temprano desayuno y estaba dispuesta a salir cuando se dio cuenta que no se podía ir sin llevar su mas grande tesoro de todos ya que con el se sentiría protegida y no estaría tan nerviosa…busco y busco en el bolso que había llevado el día anterior estaba segura que lo llevaba ahí, pero no lo encontró revolvió toda su habitación y nada se sentía desbastada…donde podría estar, no podía perder su recuerdo mas feliz, pero recordó esa mañana que choco en el parque su bolso estaba abierto cuando fue a buscar el agradecimiento para esa persona…si, no había otra explicación aun tiene que estar en ese lugar…como aun tenia mucho tiempo corrió hasta el parque cerca de la compañía debía encontrarlo pasara lo que pasara…**

**Busco y busco por todo el lugar…y nada comenzaba a desesperarse, la tristeza se apodera de ella…cayo de rodillas y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar…**

**Ren pasaba por ahí cuando vio alguien sumamente familiar…cuando la observo bien y vio como de sus ojos salían lagrimas, no se pudo contener y sin darse cuenta la estaba abrazando…**

Dime que es lo que te pasa, porque estas llorando…acaso alguien te lastimo…oye…háblame no me asustes así…

E… es….es que….perdí algo muy importante para mi…pen….pensé…que lo en…con…tra…ríaaaaaaaa…

Si sigues llorando así no podrás decirme bien que es lo que estas buscando y no podré ayudarte…vamos cálmate o me obligaras a besarte…

Heeee…..que estas diciendo…acaso estas loco…

Jajaja…lo siento pero era la única forma de que te calmaras…ahora dime que es eso tan valioso que perdiste…

Veras es una bolsita hecha a mano de color rojo, tiene un cordel plateado y en sus costados tiene cosido un par de alas blancas…pero no es la bolsita la que me interesa si no su contenido…

Mmm…te refieres a esta…

Oh!...esa…esa es…-**Kyoko abría la bolsita y saco de ella una piedra un poco extraña- **CORN…corn…estoy feliz no te paso nada…

**Giraba y giraba de la felicidad sin darse cuenta que Ren estaba atónito en su cabeza lo único que hacia era pensar una y otra vez si había o no escuchado bien…**

_E…ella acoso dijo corn, esto no…no…no es posible, esa piedra que tiene en sus manos es igual a la que yo le di a esa niña…-_disculpa Mogami-chan ¿esa piedra de donde la sacaste es algo peculiar?...

Oh…verdad que si…esta piedra es rara si la miras bien veras que tiene una pequeña forma de alas…es mi tesoro mas valioso…me la regalaron cuando era una niña pequeña cuando viva en Kyoto…corn era un ser muy especial…y antes de marcharse me regalo esta piedra con la promesa de que algún día nos volveríamos a ver…es por eso que lo llevo conmigo a todas partes…aunque te debo parecer tonta no se si alguna vez lo volveré a ver pero si nos volvemos a encontrar esta vez no lo dejare ir tan fácilmente de mi lado…aaaaaaah…porque te estoy contando a ti algo tan embarazoso…me siento apenada….

Es un muy lindo recuerdo, pero lamento tener que interrumpirte, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde al trabajo…

Aahhh…tienes razón, no puedo llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo…

**Ren y Kyoko corrieron hacia el edificio de LME…por suerte llegaron bien a tiempo…ambos entraron por el loby y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor…Kyoko se encontraba nerviosa ya que desde que entraron en el ascensor no habían dicho ninguna palabra era un silencio incomodo…pero entre mas lo observaba mas se daba cuenta que el se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos y no quería interrumpirlo…pronto llegaron al cuarto piso, Kyoko hizo una reverencia y se despidió del joven…Ren estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento que no se había dado cuenta de la situación al llegar a su piso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron sacando a Ren de sus pensamientos…saludo normalmente a todos aquellos a su alrededor mientras se dirigía a su oficina…por otro lado Kyoko se encontraba con Sawara-san firmando y rellenando papeles…**

Mmm…muy bien…perfecto…si, si parece estar todo en orden Mogami-chan…ok, sígueme te presentare a tu compañera, por el momento solo serán ustedes dos…

Oh…si…solo seremos dos…eso si que es raro…

Bien, aquí estamos...perdona por hacerte esperar…Kotonami Kanae ella será tu compañera Mogami Kyoko…

Es un placer conocerte, espero nos llevemos bien…

Oh…si, lo mismo digo…

Muy bien es hora de asignarles sus respectivos trabajos que harán por el momento hasta nuevo aviso…debemos ir hasta el penúltimo piso…

**Mientras subían por el ascensor Sawara-san le iba contando la historia de la empresa, quienes eran sus jefes, a que se dedicaba la empresa…en fin lo básico para que estén un poco informadas…**

Muy…muy bien hemos llegado…las dos trabajaran en este piso, les presentare a quienes serán sus jefes...-_vamos ten valor es tu trabajo, pero y si se molestan odian ser interrumpidos y de seguro esta nueva idea no les gustara especialmente a esa persona…-_toc…toc…con su permiso Tsuruga-sama, lamento interrumpir…Oh Yashiro-san, es bueno que estén los dos juntos…

Sawara-san, es raro verte por aquí has de tener una misión muy importante por realizar…

Yashiro-san usted siempre tan perspicaz…

Muy bien dinos de una vez que es lo que necesitas Sawara-san, necesitamos terminar este proyecto…

Oh...si, he venido a presentarles a sus nuevas asistentes…

Asistentes?...a que te refieres con eso…

Si, verán el presidente Takarada-sama, como ya deben de saber ha realizado dentro de la empresa un programa nuevo llamado LOVE ME…y como se observado últimamente ustedes son los que mas trabajo tienen, es por eso que se le asignaron asistentes…dicho esto les presentare a sus asistentes Kotonami-chan, Yashiro-san será tu jefe…Tsuruga-sama su asistente será ella Mogami-chan…bien desde este momento empieza su trabajo...las veré mas tarde…buena suerte…

**Sawara-san salio de la habitación dejando a todos en ella sorprendidos…aunque por alguna razón a Ren no le desagradaba la idea, seria la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar si realmente esa niña de su pasado era ella…**

Hooo…bien es un gusto conocerlas a ambas…mmm…kotonami-san te mostrare donde puedes dejar tus cosas y te diré cuales serán tus tareas…Kyoko-chan es un gusto volver a verte…

Oh…lo mismo digo Yashiro-san…

Mmm…así que serás mi asistente, solo espero que estés a la altura de las circunstancias…solo te diré dos reglas muy importante, así que escucha con atención la primera bajo ninguna circunstancia me gusta ser interrumpido mientras estoy trabajando y la segunda no me gusta esperar así que se puntual, de acuerdo…

Oh…si quedo comprendido…Tsuruga-san…mmm…entonces cuales serán mis tareas…

Bien, por el momento ves esa puerta al costado de mi escritorio…esa será tu lugar de trabajo es pequeña pero tiene todo lo necesario…arréglala a tu gusto si se me ofrece algo te avisare…

Bien…estaré esperando sus órdenes…-**kyoko le dedico una** **sonrisa**-con su permiso…

**Kyoko se dirigía con mucha emoción a su pequeña habitación de trabajo…pero no se había dado cuenta que Ren la estaba observando...por su cabeza solo un pensamiento se apodero de él…**

_Realmente eres tú, después de tantos años tu viniste a mi…no te has dado cuenta que ya me encontraste, no has cambiado nada sigue siendo la misma niña despistada…la cual prometí proteger… b_um…bum…bum…bum… (Latidos del corazón)_…Otra vez ese sonido…bum…bum…bum…bum…mi corazón, es mi corazón…tendré que ir al médico para asegurarme que todo esté bien…concéntrate Ren debes terminar este proyecto para esta tarde…luego tendrás tiempo de investigar sobre ella…_

**Con tanto que pensar y tanto que hacer…Ren no se había dado cuenta que su estado de vida cambiara para siempre, muchos obstáculos se avecinaban y sin contar por el momento con el desafío de su padre…que quería Kuu lograr con todo esta idea loca del "RETO DE AMOR"…y porque involucrar a esa persona en todo esto…lo que no sabía Ren es que su hermano estaba muy pero muy cerca…ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Ren la había mandado a poner en orden su escritorio…**

Grrr…grrrr…grrrrr..._haaaaa tengo hambre ya es hora del almuerzo…acaso es que no piensa almorzar…tendré que preguntarle, pero me dijo que no interrumpiera…haaaa que hare tengo miedo de preguntarle…pero tengo mucha hambre…_grrrrr…grrrr…grrrrr…_cállate estúpido estomago el te escuchara…_

**Kyoko no se había dado cuenta que Ren ya había oído la primera vez que su estomago sonó…para él era una escena muy cómica a pesar de que ella no dijo ninguna palabra él sabía bien, o por lo menos lo deducía, lo que ella estaba pensando…posado sobre su puerta Ren decidió interrumpir sus pensamientos…**

Mogami-chan…Mogami-chan…

Oh…Tsuruga-san se le ofrece algo…

Ya es hora del almuerzo ve a la cafetería tomate un descanso…

S…si…oh Tsuruga-san no piensa tomarse un tiempo para almorzar también…

Eh…lo hare más tarde aun debo terminar unos cuantos detalles...ve tu, esperare a tu regreso…

Arigato volveré pronto…

**Kyoko salía de la habitación fascinada ya que su jefe no parecía un cruel dictador que la tendría esclavizada en ese cuarto...**

_Esperare a tu regreso?...Ren que pasa contigo…definitivamente me tomare un descanso…oh cierto debo terminar el proyecto…_

**Ren volvió a su trabajo…mientras Kyoko baja por el ascensor no se había percatado que su compañera de sección se encontraba detrás de ella…al abrirse las puertas bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería del edificio…pero Kyoko estaba un poco asustada y sin pensarlo se quedo para como una estatua en frente de las puertas del comedor…**

Oye…que pasa contigo deteniéndote en este lugar…acaso no tienes hambre?…oye me estas escuchando…

Haaaaa...no puedo entrar ahí estoy muy asustada, no puedo moverme…quedo hacer…

Ok…mírame-_porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi-_que te parece…si entramos…juntas…ya que eres la única persona que conozco en este lugar…dime qué te parece?...

Y prometes sentarte conmigo?...

No crees que estas siendo un poco caprichosa…bien…bien…me sentare contigo…

Bien…arigato…

Bueno entremos entonces…dime que ordenaras…

Mmm…aun no lo sé…y tu…

Creo que pediré un buen pedazo de carne y quizás una ensalada para acompañar…si definitivamente pediré eso…

Oh…entonces yo pediré lo mismo…jejeje…

Alguna vez te han dicho que te compartas como una niña de jardín…

Si muchas veces y que hay de malo en eso…

Jaja…jajaja…eres divertida Mogami Kyoko…oh mira ahí hay un mesa vacía sentémonos ahí…

Hia…mmm…Kotonami-san, puedo llamarte por tu nombre…

No sé, déjamelo pensar…solo si tú me dejas llamarte por el tuyo…

Si, por supuesto que si…

Muy bien Kyoko creo que seremos muy buenas amigas…

Kanae…eres una persona maravillosa, sería un honor poder ser tu amiga…este será el comienzo de una larga y bella amistad…

**Perdón perdón por la demora es q han pasado muchas cosas…prometo actulizar mas seguido…**

**Muchas gracias a las personitas q comentaron: na, miiniion y pilii2…**

**Gracias por los consejitos…**


	3. Capítulo 3 Solo pienso en ti II

**De mas esta decir que lo personajes no me pertenecen…cualquier semejanza con la realidad es una coincidencia…. =P**

**SOLO PIENSO EN TI… II**

**Kyoko y Kanae hablaron de todo, hasta se dieron cuentan que tenían muchas cosas en común, ambas tuvieron un almuerzo agradable…**

Oh! Si dime Kyoko como te fue con Tsuruga-san?.

A que te refieres…

Es que no lo sabes…Tsuruga-san es llamado el demonio de las publicidades, dicen que es muy estricto en todo sus proyectos y con todo aquel que trabaje con él es exigido hasta el límite…aunque sus trabajos son únicos él es un prodigio en su campo…

Ahora entiendo lo de sus reglas…a pesar de que han pasado solo unas horas no podría decirte bien como es el…pero en lo que a mí me concierne parece lógico que exija lo mejor de lo mejor…me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo que aprender más de él para no cometer errores…y a ti qué tal te ha ido con Yashiro-san.

Eeehhh…que puedo decir es una persona sumamente organizada no hay mucho por hacer…parece ser buena persona…aunque no imaginaba que fuera la mano derecha de Tsuruga-san…al parecer esos dos se llevan sumamente bien.

Es verdad se ve que son muy buenos amigos…oh será mejor que volvamos...

Si tienes toda la razón…regresemos a la oficina…

Espérame un segundo Kanae no te vayas sin mi…

Pe…pero Kyoko a dónde vas…

**Kanae se dirigía hacia la puerta y mientras lo hacía observa a Kyoko que habla con el cocinero del lugar…kanae espero cerca del elevador a su nueva amiga, se estaba impacientando un poco, cuando vio que Kyoko a lo lejos del pasillo…**

Se puede saber qué es lo que te quedaste haciendo…y que es eso que llevas ahí…

Gomene Kanae…es que pensé que esa persona no habrá ido a comer aun…

Oh…ya veo, eres una chica muy dulce… (Risitas)

Ehhh…no te burles de mi…solo hago mi trabajo como asistente…

Como tu digas…oh, ya hemos llegado…bien nos veremos a la salida cuídate y mantente concentrada…

Hai…tu igual…y como que concentrada te sigues burlando de mi…

**Kyoko llego hasta la puerta de entrada, estaba por entrar cuando se dio cuenta que al lado de la oficina de Tsuruga-san había otra puerta, sobre ella estaba escrita la palabra asistente-secretaria de publicidad, sin darse cuenta tomo la perrilla y la giro, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba su escritorio con todas sus cosas…no se había percatado de esa puerta estaba tan emocionada por todo que olvido inspeccionar el lugar más detalladamente…entro sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba a la oficina de Tsuruga-san…**

_Me pregunto que estará haciendo…solo lo espiare un rato (risitas)…oh! solo está ahí sentado aunque se ve muy pensativo…waaaa…que ahogo si lo interrumpo se enojara y habré roto su primera regla…bien ten valor Kyoko…_

Toc…toc…

Oh! Eres tu…necesitas algo?…como estuvo tu almuerzo?

Eh…bueno estuvo bien y si necesito preguntarle algo….ust…usted ya fue almorzar?

No aun no he almorzado…

Bien eso es genial…heee…digo no es genial, es decir, no es bueno que aun no allá almorzado…acaso debo repetirle que es importante comer apropiadamente…menos mal que le pedí al cocinero que me preparara este bento para ti…aunque prefiero la comida casera hecho por uno mismo le aseguro que no sabe mal…oh es cierto perdone mi atrevimiento…

Gracias lo aceptare, pero con una condición…-_que me sucede porque me estoy avergonzando, acaso ella estaba preocupada por mi- _bum…bum…bum…-_otra vez mi corazón _

Condición?...

Si…no me gusta comer solo, me harías compañía…_-pero que estoy diciendo desde cuando me he vuelto tan descarado…_

Mmm…sí creo que podría…es cierto comer solo es muy deprimente…te hare compañía…-** Kyoko le regalo una hermosa sonrisa…**

Bum…bum…bum…_-realmente qué demonios me está pasando porque me siento tan feliz de que se quedara…y porque late tan rápido mi corazón definitivamente iré al doctor mañana temprano…es cierto debería aprovechar esta oportunidad para saber si esa niña de mi pasado es ella…-_oh es cierto, quería preguntarte algo personal si no te molesta.

No…pregúntame lo que quieras…

Bien entonces preguntare…dime tengo curiosidad sobre esa piedra, la de esta mañana,…es sumamente rara su forma, acaso alguien te la regalo?

Oh te refieres a Corn…creo que ya te había dicho que me la regalaron cuando era muy pequeña…de pequeña vivía en una mansión en Kyoto, mi madre era una empleada de esa casa, los dueños tenían dos hijos, nos volvimos muy buenos amigos aunque al menor al principio no le gustaba mucho mi compañía y a pesar de su rudo comportamiento se que le agradaba, pero con Corn era diferente cada vez que me sentía sola y triste el me hacia compañía y me consolaba…pero un día vino a mi habitación a despedirse, me dijo que sus padres decidieron volver a su país, dijo que no debía estar triste que pasara lo que pasara nunca se olvidaría de mi que el siempre me protegería y que volvería por mí…me regalo su tesoro mas valioso dijo que él me protegería en su lugar y curaría todas mis tristezas…parece tonto que me aferre a una promesa de niños pero es lo único real que quedo en vida…

Cof…cof…

Tsuruga-san coma con cuidado…tome un poco de agua…

Arigato…estoy bien-_ realmente eres tu…no lo puedo creer eres tu después de tantos años estas frente a mi…debo saber que fue lo que paso…debo averiguarlo-_ no creo que seas tonta, pero acoso tu no lo esperaste?

Aunque hubiera querido esperarlo no hubiera podido, ya que dos días después de que toda la familia se fuera mi madre desapareció y como no tenía a ningún familiar la mejor opción era mandarme a un orfanato…

Yo no tenía idea…- _así que esa era la razón-…_

Oh…no se preocupe no me incomoda hablar de ese tema…mmm…veo que ya ha terminado de comer, así que recogeré todo y lo dejare terminar…

Oh…sí, tengo que terminar el trabajo…Mogami-san gracias por el bento…

No tienes que agradecerme es parte de mi trabajo…ah…por cierto que debería hacer ahora…

Es cierto no te he dicho tus tareas…bien toma estas carpetas y llévaselas a Yashiro, cuando regreses necesito que hagas un par de llamadas te dejare toda la información en tu escritorio…

Oh…bien entonces le llevare esto a Yashiro-san…

**Kyoko tomo las carpetas y se dirigió a la oficina de Yashiro…**

_Realmente eres tu… no lo puedo creer…- _bum…bum…bum…otra vez tu porque…porque lates cada vez más rápido…acaso me quieres decir algo…debo de estar loco estoy hablando con mi corazón (risitas)….- _aunque no me desagrada sentirme así ahora que recuerdo cuando era un niño esa pequeña podía hacer que mi corazón se alborotara de la nada…ahora lo comprendo así que era eso…pensé que había reprimido ese sentimiento desde ese día…cómo es posible que después de tantos años aun sigas provocando mi corazón de esa manera…realmente me volverás loco Kyoko…_

**Mientras Ren reflexionaba sobre sus sentimientos, Kyoko se encontraba frente la puerta de Yashiro…**

Oh…Kyoko que haces aquí…

Kanae esta Yashiro-san desocupado necesito entregarle estas carpetas de Tsurug-san.

Dejame ver…si esperas unos minutos te atenderá esta al teléfono.

Bien esperare.

Y dime le entregaste su almuerzo.

Que insinúas Kanae…no me mires desea manera, ya te dije que es parte de mi trabajo…deja de burlarte de mi…

Jajaja…realmente eres una persona interesante Kyoko…oh, por cierto ya puedes pasar…

Toc…toc…toc…con su permiso Yashiro-san

Mmm…Mogami-san pasa, pasa…que te trae por aqui…

Tsuruga-san le manda estas carpetas…

Oh!, arigato…

Eh…no tiene porque agradecerme es mi trabajo…bien ya cumplí con mi deber debo regresar aun tengo que hacer unas llamadas…

Esto…Kyoko-chan puedo llamarte así…

Oh…si claro…

Ok…Kyoko-chan tengo pedirte un favor muy grande más allá de tus obligaciones…

Debe de ser algo sumamente importante, para que me pida un favor…

Veras Ren tiene una manía de saltarse las comidas, a veces es tanto el trabajo que no puedo ir a ver si ya comió o no, es por eso que quiero pedirte que lo vigiles…podrías hacerme ese pequeño favor?...

Hai…Yashiro-san no tiene por qué preocuparse…ya he cubierto esa aria, es más puedo decirle con seguridad que ya acomido su almuerzo recién…aunque no pensé que no le gustara comer solo ya que parece ser de esas personas solitarias, pero en fin nada es lo que parce (risitas)…

Es muy cierto Kyoko-chan –_así que ella almorzó con él, que es lo está sucediendo…Ren tú no eres así, es la primera vez que almuerzas con un empleado…ya luego te pediré una explicación-_

Oh bien, me retiro Yashiro-san

Cuidate Kyoko-chan

Hai…bye bye…

**Kyoko se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a terminar sus tareas…una vez en su escritorio noto que sobre él había un pequeño papel que se componía de dos columnas, en el lado izquierdo había escrito unos cuantos nombres y del lado derecho había escrito los mensajes que necesitaba mandar…una vez terminado su ultimo llamado se dirigió a la oficina conjunta donde se encontraba Tsuruga-san sentando en un silla con un rostro relajado y calmo, disfrutando de lo que parecía un buen recuerdo…**

Toc…toc… (golpes suaves) disculpe Tsuruga-san, ya he llamado a todos los de la lista…

Oh…bien acércate un momento Mogami-san…

Hai…- _el va regañarme no debí interrumpirlo...waaaaaa…que voy hacer-_

Toma esto, ten mucho cuidado en no perderlo…

Es…esto es una agenda?

Si, es mi agenda, ahí tiene escrito todos mis horarios, reuniones, citas, en fin todo…ya que serás mi asistente tendrás que saber muy bien mis horarios…cuento contigo Mo…ga…mi-san…

Hai…lo hare, confié en mi…- _waaaa….porque me estaba mirando tan fijamente poniendo ese rostro de modelo seductor, hizo que me avergonzara-_

Bien…esa será tu tarea estudia bien mis horarios…

Si, si…lo hare…

Oh…ya son casi las seis, creo que será todo por ahora…Mogami-san recoge tus cosas…ya puedes irte…

Ok…recogeré mis cosas y me iré…ah antes de irme…que tenga una buena noche Tsuruga-san lo veré mañana, por cierto recuerde cenar…hasta mañana.

Hai…cenare…hasta mañana…

**Ya casi llegando la noche Ren llego a su departamento, dejo sus cosas en la sala y se dirigió hacia un armario cerca del pasillo ahí revolvió un par de cajas y encontró una foto vieja, se dirigió hacia su habitación, se recostó en su cama mientras observaba la foto en su cabeza aun no podía creer que ella volviera a su vida…**

_Realmente eres tu kyoko, aquella niña que robo mi corazón y cada uno de mis pensamientos durante tanto tiempo, llegue a odiar este sentimiento cuando volví a buscarte y tu no estabas, jure que no volvería a enamorarme nunca, realmente llegue a odiarte…pero veo que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado en absoluto, mi corazón late con más fuerza no puedo engañarlo él fue el primero en darse cuenta que eras tú…kyoko…kyoko…kyoko…porque me torturas así después de tantos años aun solo pienso en ti…_

* * *

**Waaaa...más adelante prometo escribir el porqué Ren en su pasado estaba decepcionado de kyoko…**

**Adelanto exclusivo: en el siguiente cap hara su aparición el hermano de Ren….(aunque algunos ya saben el misterio jejejeje… =P )**

**Espero les guste…..comenten, comenten, prometo ir mejorando con el tiempo…aun se q me falta mucho por aprender…**

**Desde ya muchas, muchas gracias…..**


	4. Chapter 4 Predicciones

**De mas esta decir que lo personajes no me pertenecen…cualquier semejanza con la realidad es una coincidencia…. =P**

* * *

**Predicciones**

**Han pasado ya dos largas semanas desde que Kyoko entro a trabajar en LME y se convirtió en la asistente de Ren…pasaron muchas cosas que fueron cambiando la relación de ambos…ya había más confianza uno con el otro…hacia unos pocos días Ren había tomado la iniciativa de pasar a buscar a Kyoko para ir al trabajo, aunque a ella no le gustara mucho la idea de que su jefe se tomara la molestia de ir a buscarla, para Ren no era más que una excusa…una posibilidad más para acercarse a ella…él no quería más que encontrar el momento exacto para contarle que él era ese pequeño niño que ella ha esperado por tantos años…**

Vamos Mogami-san llegaremos tarde…

Hai…hai…no sé porque siempre te impacientas Tsuruga-san…aun tenemos tiempo de sobra…

Deja de perder el tiempo…sube de una vez al auto…tu me dijiste que me tomara enserio lo de mis comidas, recuerdas…aparte sabes bien que detesto comer solo…

Ok…ok…lo recuerdo bien…a veces creo que te comportas de una manera sumamente caprichosa (risitas)…

Oye…oye…que me quieres decir…hay algo de malo en que mi secretaria cumpla con las ordenes que le doy…

Claro ahora resulta ser que son…

Que son qué?...

Nada…nada…si no te das prisa no tendremos tiempo de desayunar y hoy quiero un desayuno bien completo…

Bien…como diga PRIN…CE…SA…

Waaaaa…te dije que no me digieras así…- _porque…cada vez que el me mira de esa manera y sonríe tan natural hace que me sonroje…porque –_

Hoy te llevare a un nuevo bar que me recomendaron…se que te gustara…- _si sigue sonrojándose así…no creo poder controlarme…-_

Oh!...por cierto Tsuruga-san la próxima semana comienzan las clases en mi instituto…como este será mi último año y no quiero repetir el curso (risitas)…yo…bueno…yo quería saber si me daría parte de la mañana para asistir a clases…claro que iré por las tardes a la oficina

Mmm…bien…déjamelo pensar…- _es cierto ella aun es una estudiante…pero me acostumbrado a verla casi todas las mañanas…aunque creo que podría…-_ bien…lo he decidido…solo tengo una condición, debido al exceso de trabajo que hay en la oficina de veras presentarte conmigo los fines de semana ya que tu llevas mi agenda, siempre y cuando no interfiera con tus estudios…puedes ir por la mañana o por la tarde, eso lo decides tu…

Arigato Tsuruga-san…pero la oficina está cerrada los fines de semana…

Oh…es cierto…aunque, creo que si no hay ningún problema podríamos reunirnos en mi casa…

Hai…me parece lo más lógico…imagino que es tu segunda oficina ya que eres un maniático del trabajo (risitas)…

Mo…ga…mi-san...como que un maniático?...te estás burlando de mi…

Jajaja…era solo una broma…no te enfades Tsuruga-san…es cierto como iré a tu casa, si no se dónde vives…

No te preocupes…cuando entremos al bar te daré mi dirección…

Heeee…ya hemos llegado…tan pronto…

Acaso quieres seguir paseando conmigo…

(Risitas)…no…no…tengo mucho hambre entremos…entremos – _casi…casi…ya estaba poniendo su cara de playboy-_

Oye…Mogami-san…yo…bueno yo…yo tengo algo que decirte…veras yo se que debí de decirte esto hace mucho…pero es que yo no estaba listo ni seguro de cómo ibas a reaccionar…

Mmm…que es lo que quieres decirme Tsuruga-san…

Bueno yo…yo…yo quiero saber si te gustaría que desayunáramos en el patio del bar ya que es una mañana muy linda...qué te parece?

Oh me parece bien…te veías tan serio que pensé que era algo con mucha importancia… (risas)…

Mogami-san es importante para mí ya que pocas veces puedo disfrutar del sol de la mañana…- _rayos…porque soy tan cobarde era la oportunidad perfecta…y lo eche a perder…-_

Bien que te parece si nos sentamos aquí…

Es perfecto…mozo…

Hai…les doy la bienvenida a "LyRiO"…les dejo el menú y cuando estén listos para ordenar me avisan…

Ya sé que vamos a pedir…

Heeee…pero no he visto el menú aun…

Créeme se que te sorprenderás…confía en mi…

Veo que es un joven que sabe lo que quiere…bien usted dirá…

Quiero dos órdenes del menú numero 4…

Muy buena elección…en unos minutos les traeré su pedido…

Ha es cierto…toma esta es mi dirección…no la pierdas…

Oh…esta dirección no queda muy lejos de mi instituto…

No sabía que asistías al instituto Seika…

Pues ya ves que si…este será mi último año…

Y que tienes pensado hacer luego de graduarte…

Mmm…mi gran sueño es encontrar a mi príncipe, casarme con él, tener hijos y claro amarlo y ser feliz para toda la vida…

Jajaja…vives en un mundo de fantasía…acaso ese príncipe es aquel niño de la roca…

Por supuesto que si… a pesar de que éramos unos niños Corn es el primer y único amor de mi vida…heeee…Tsuruga-san te sientes bien estas todo rojo...

Si…si estoy bien…es solo que el sol me está dando de frente y esta quemando mi cara…- _cálmate Ren, debes de controlarte…no puedo creer que lo haya dicho tan frescamente que yo soy su único amor…hacia mucho que no me sentía así de avergonzado –_

Aaaah…entonces cambiemos de asientos Tsuruga-san…juraría que acabas de sonrojarte (risitas)…

Ya te dije que es por el sol…deja de molestarme…

Jajaja…y luego resulta que la infantil soy yo…

Disculpen la demora aquí están sus desayunos…

Waaaaaaaa…que lindo este postre tiene forma de flor y en su centro tiene un corazón…que lindoooo…que lindoooo…

Arigato joven señorita…este postre es una de nuestras especialidades…espero lo disfruten…con su permiso me retiro…

Oh…Mogami-san que te sucede ahora…

(sollozo)…es…es que quisiera que Kanae estuviera aquí…estoy segura que le gustaría…

Bien...si te hace sentir mejor…le llevaremos uno para Kotonami-san…

Hai…pero deberíamos llevarle uno también para Yashiro-san…

Bien...bien…a él también le llevaremos uno…

Arigato Tsuruga-san…

**Luego de tener un desayuno agradable junto a su Kyoko y de pedir los postres para llevarles a sus amigos…se dirigieron hacia la oficina…al llegar todo era normal aunque por alguna razón Ren al entrar al edificio tuvo un mal presentimiento, por alguna extraña razón, la cual es difícil de explicar hasta para el mismo…aunque Ren no le tomo mucha importancia al asunto, no se imaginaba que algo o más bien alguien se estaba acercando para alterar toda su tranquilidad profesional como personal…**

Oh! Ren ya llegaste y con Kyoko-chan…(risitas)…

Buenos días Yashiro-san y Kanae aun no ha llegado…

Buenos días Kyoko-chan…si ella te estaba esperando en tu escritorio…

Bien los dejo solo…oh! por cierto esto es para ti Yashiro-san, espero que te guste Tsuruga-san lo compro para ti (risitas)…

Eso es cierto Ren?

En realidad fue idea de Mogami-san…

Ya me lo suponía…que decepción…

**Mientras Yashiro y Ren seguían charlando, Kyoko aprovecho para escabullirse y dirigirse a su escritorio…**

_(risitas)…creo que la sorprenderé, debo de aprovechar ya que esta distraída…-_Waaaaa…Kanaeeeee!...

Kyo…ko…qué demonios haces dándome un susto de esos…ya te he dicho que no saltes encima de mí de esa forma…

Pe…pero…Kanae se veía tan linda toda concentrada que no he podido resistirme…ah! si toma, se que te gustan mucho los postres así que le he pedido a Tsuruga-san que pidiéramos un par para traerles a nuestros amigos…

Arigato Kyoko…así que fuiste a desayunar otra vez con Tsuruga-san…

Pues ya ves que si…hace unos cuantos días comenzó a irme a buscar a mi hogar, aunque a mí no me gusta la idea…pero me ha terminado convenciendo y como le hice una promesa a Yashiro-san es mi deber vigilar que no se salte ninguna comida…

Kyoko sabes algo…

Que he dicho algo malo…

No, claro que no…solo quería decirte que serás una muy buena esposa…

Eeeeh…no digas esas cosa Kanae…haces que me sonroje…

(risas) Solo digo la verdad…

Parecer que esas dos cada día se llevan mejor…pero dime Ren hoy también no querías desayunar solo…

Ya deja de estar insinuando cosas Yashiro…

Y tan de buen humor que estabas…vamos Ren cambia esa cara, te prometo no insinuar mas nada_…- (risitas mentales) -…_oh…es cierto como vas con la publicidad del director Akido-san…

Bastante bien…dame solo un par de horas, debo pulir unos detalles…

Era de esperarse de ti…ten en cuenta que Kimura-san quería reunirse contigo por lo de su nueva campaña…

Bien, le diré a Mogami-san que llame a su secretaria para programar una cita…

Para el proyecto de los zapatos, tú qué piensas que debería quedar mejor en el cuadro C que te mostré ayer…

Preséntalo en ámbar o azul marino…

La presidenta de la compañía de cosméticos se quiere reunir contigo el martes que viene?

Estaré ocupado, déjalo para otro día…

Ya está terminado el pedido de Yamamoto-san, cuando quieres que se lo envié?

Esta tarde…

Cuando le dirás lo que sientes a Kyoko-chan?

Espero el momento adecuado…-_ me tomo con la guardia baja…maldita sea-…_

(risitas)…ves te dije que ya no te insinuaría nada…

Tú…tú…tú eres…

Tu mejor amigo…cuanto tiempo te pensabas que ibas a ocultármelo…

Cuando te diste cuenta…

Desde el primer día que nos cruzamos con ella…

Tú siempre pudiste ver más allá de todos…

Aunque se notan tus sentimientos…hay algo que todavía no me has dicho sobre ella…

Que perceptivo eres…te contare todo en el almuerzo…

Muy bien…te estaré esperando Ren…pero esta vez no ocultes nada…

Bien…bien te lo diré todo…

Yashiro-san no quiero interrumpirlo pero acaban de llamar diciendo que tiene una visita esperando en su oficina…

Ok…gracias Kotonami-san…puedes ir atenderla, dile que me aguarde unos minutos…

Muy bien…me retiro que tenga un buen día Tsuruga-san…Kyoko nos vemos en el almuerzo…

Hai…bien iré a terminar el informe…nos vemos Yashiro-san…

Cuídate kyoko-chan…bien Ren una última cosa…estos papeles necesitan tu firma…

Mi firma?...que son esos papeles?.

Tu sabes bien que son…tu padre te los envía…

Sigue sin creer en mis palabras…ahora quiere un juramento legal…bien…toma, envíaselos lo más rápido posible…

Deberías de ver el lado positivó a esto…ya no hay necesidad de ir muy lejos por tu objetivo…no lo crees…

Aunque lo vea así, no he podido de dejar de sentirme inquieto…no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

Ideas tuyas…bien me iré…tengo visitas…cuídate nos vemos…

Si…nos vemos…_- ahora que lo pienso en donde se habrá metido –_

**Habían pasado un par de horas y Ren se encontraba impaciente, pensaba si debía o no contarle todo a Yashiro…en fin algo se le ocurrirá para que Yashiro no lo molestara con toda esta situación…**

Toc...toc...Mogami-san…

Tsuruga-san…necesitas algo…

No, por el momento…quería avisarte que es ya es hora de almorzar…hoy almorzare con Yashiro tenemos que discutir uno asuntos del trabajo…

Oh…no me había dado cuenta de la hora…bien, entonces iré a buscar a Kanae…

Ok…cuídate nos veremos en un rato…

Hai…salúdame a Yashiro-san…

Kyoko-chan…ya te vas…

Si, hoy almorzare con Kanae...Tsuruga-san lo está esperando adentro.

Bien…nos vemos Kyoko-chan…

Oh…Yashiro ya estás aquí…

Si…acabo de cruzarme con Kyoko-chan…mmm…que te parece si vamos al restaurante que está a la vuelta de la empresa…ahí tendremos privacidad absoluta…

Me parece bien…

**Yashiro y Ren entraron en el restaurante…mientras le traían su orden…Ren comenzó a contarle como conoció a Kyoko en su pasado cuando aún era un niño…y lo de su rencuentro con ella en el presente…**

Ren lo que acabas de contarme es…algo mágico, por decirlo de alguna manera…

Yo tampoco podía creerlo…cuando descubrí quien era ella realmente, mis pensamientos y mi corazón, no hacían más que gritar por ella…

De eso no tengo dudas…se que estas enamorado de ella...pero cuando piensas confesarte?

Solo espero el momento justo…

**Mientras Yashiro y Ren terminaban de almorzar…Kyoko salía de la cafetería de la empresa y se dirigía hacia el ascensor…las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse, pero de la nada unas manos detuvieron la puerta…Kyoko observo a la persona que entraba, era un joven muy guapo o al menos eso pensaba ella…al abrirse de nuevo las puertas Kyoko bajo del ascensor y se dirigía a su escritorio, pero estaba un tanto nerviosa, ya que ese joven venia siguiéndola por el pasillo…**

…_porque presiento que me están siguiendo, será un acosador…no de seguro quiere robarme o a lo mejor quiere robar los secreto de Tsuruga-san…porque…porque me persigue tengo miedo…heeee…eeee…eeel…puso su mano sobre mi hombro…- _kyaaaaaaa..._ –_

Oye…oye…porque gritas de esa manera…mujer tonta…

Tu no me digas si debo o no gritar…y como no quieres que grite si vienes siguiéndome…

Aaahh…yo siguiéndote…no me hagas reír…

Entonces qué demonios quieres…este lugar no es para andar paseando…

Mmm…ya solo quedan dos oficinas o trabajas con Yashiro-san o con esa otra persona…

Eeeeh…que quieres decir con esa otra persona…su nombre es Tsuruga-san…

Así que trabajas con el…

Hay algún problema con eso?...

Así que él no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo el mismo…rodeado de personas sin valor…dile que tiene una visita…

Hoy Tsuruga-san no tenía programada ninguna visita y menos de un gusano mediocre como tú…aparte él no se encuentra vuelve en otro momento…

Bien si él no está…entonces lo esperare adentro...

Espera un segundo no puedes entrar a su oficina…oye sal de ahí…

Oye eres muy fastidiosa…tengo una idea…

Que…que estás haciendo bájame…bajameeeeee…a donde me llevas…oye que haces…no te atrevas…suéltame…te he dicho que me suel...

Oh escuchaste…creo que tu jefe ha vuelto…se buena y quédate aquí…

Yashiro antes que me olvide manda por correo el presupuesto para Tamari-san…

Ok…saluda a Kyoko-chan de mi parte…

Si lo hare…-_que sucede porque tengo un mal presentimiento…hay alguien en la silla de mi escritorio…-_….tu qué demonios haces aquí…

Esa es manera de recibirme después de mucho tiempo sin vernos…onii-chan…

Cuando regresaste?

Que frio eres…no te alegra ver a tu único hermano…que importa cuando regrese…ya estoy aquí…

PAF…!

Y ese ruido...

Que ruido…aquí solo estamos tu y yo…-_maldita mujer le dije que se quedara en silencio-_

Bien dime a que has regresado…

O acaso nuestro padre no te lo conto aun…

Que debía contarme…dilo de una vez…

A partir de este momento viviré contigo…

Qué demonios…no lo aceptare…acaso no tienes que terminar el instituto…

Lamento decirte que no puedes oponerte nuestro padre ya hizo todos los arreglos necesarios…me inscribió en el instituto que está cerca de donde vives…

Así que no tengo más opción…

Al parecer no…cuida de mi onii-chan…(risitas)

Pum…pum…pum…pum…

Esos ruidos vienen del escritorio de Mogami-san…

**Ren se dirigió a la puerta que conecta su oficina con la de Kyoko…al abrir la puerta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo…**

Kyo…Mogami-san que haces amordaza y atada a la silla…quien te hizo esto…tranquilízate déjame quitarte las ataduras…

Tsuruga-san, estas bien…

Que fue lo que paso…

Oh…si me disculpo por eso…

Tu maldito…como te atreves a atarme de esa manera…

Acaso no te acabo de pedir disculpas…

Mogami-san…me disculpo por las travesuras y el mal momento que esta persona te ocasiono…

Tsuruga-san no…no tiene porque disculparse…en todo caso el debería hacerlo…

Bien...bien…perdona por todo…escandalosa…

Mogami-san puedes llevarle estos papeles a Yashiro

Hai…tu quítate de mi camino…créeme esto no quedara así…con su permiso Tsuruga-san me retiro…

SHO…TA…RO…

Rayos…esp…espera Kuon cálmate ya me disculpe…aparte no le paso nada…

Quieres que me calme…no solo irrumpes en mi casa y mi trabajo, si no que ahora molestas a mis empleados…ya no eres un niño…que hubiera pasado si ella se lastimaba o si se hacía daño...esto no te lo voy a dejar pasar tan fácilmente…vete ahora…

No entendió que es lo que tanto te molesta…bien si entendió que me excedí un poco…pero es que tanto te importa esa chica…

Solo ve a casa…

Bien me iré…

Y Shotaro…bienvenido me alegro que hallas regresado…

A mí también…

* * *

**Wooooo…por fin apareció…les pido perdón por la demora…espero lo disfruten…pido disculpas también por la falta de ortografía…comenten comenten….**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios aunque son poquitos dan animos para seguir escribiendo…. ( )**


End file.
